


maybe i could go back (to how things were before)

by itsaugust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Dissociation, Everyone except for George is just mentioned, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Hurt, Kind of happy ending, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Beta We Die Like The Lazy People We Are, Numbness, Other, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaugust/pseuds/itsaugust
Summary: George’s feelings are gone.They’re just... gone.The only thing he can feel is a hollow ache where he supposes his heart is meant to be.Maybe that was just what happened after you watched the man you were desperately, hopelessly in love with get married to someone else.ORI project my feelings onto George at 2am by writing a crappy, unedited, way too short mess of a fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	maybe i could go back (to how things were before)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was sad at 2am and I decided to project onto George and this mess happened.  
> Disclaimer: I was very tired when I wrote this so it’s very short and probably makes no sense at all and it hasn’t been edited but I tried UwU

George’s feelings are gone.  
They’re just... _gone._  
The only thing he can feel is a hollow ache where he supposes his heart is meant to be. 

He doesn’t know what happened- he used to feel things.  
He used to feel his heart skip a beat every time _Dream_ so much as glanced his way. He used to feel his cheeks heat up every time _Dream_ flirted with him. 

George used to feel so _much_. 

Maybe that was the problem; he just felt too much and all the pent up anger and resentment and jealousy that he pushed down deep inside him built up and up until it was to much for his heart to handle. So it shut down.

Maybe that was just what happened after you watched the man you were desperately, hopelessly, heat breakingly in love with go on his first date. Then his second. Then get engaged. And eventually ... get married.

George doesn’t know what happened. But there are three things he does know.  
One: that he loves Dream.  
Two: that Dream loves someone else  
Three: that things cant ever go back to how they were before. That he can’t ever go back to how he was before. 

He can’t ever go back to how he was before- happy and hopeful and in love- but maybe he doesn’t need to. Maybe he doesn’t need to get better straight away. Maybe it will take a while for his feelings to come back. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ that’s ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this is so short. It felt longer when I was writing it. TwT  
> I also wrote an ending where George unalives hisself at the end so if anyone actually wants to read that lmk and I’ll post it
> 
> Edit: I know this is cheesy but thanks for 10 kudos!! It might not seem a big deal to some people but I wasn’t expecting this to get any kudos, let alone 10!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> -august


End file.
